Naruto meets FANDOM!
by Loveless - Heartless
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the 'Naruto' characters would react if they saw you read or write fanfiction about them? This is your chance to find out! Multi-couple, yaoi, yuri and het XD *ABANDONED*
1. What a normal day, how boring!

**Prologue – What a normal day... how boring!**

It was another peaceful day in Konohagakure.

Shizune walked into the Hokage's office only to find their current Hokage missing 'again' and began to go on a worry frenzy.

Tsunade meanwhile sneezed as she continue to drink sake and think of a plan to win next time she gambled.

Team 7 as usual were at the bridge waiting for their sensei to appear, even though he was about 2 hours late by now.

Team 8 were training and practising on their techniques. Team 10 were eating at a restaurant even though they were supposed to do the same thing as Team 8. Team Guy... well, you can guess what they are doing...

Yes, it was just another normal day... how boring! Somewhere watching these events go by was the greatest fan of anime and manga in the entire world! This person could be your work mate, your teacher, a classmate you hate or have a crush on, they could be your best friend, boyfriend/girlfriend or a family member maybe even your next door neighbour or the person next to you right now!

You might be confused right now as to why I am talking about the world of Naruto and then suddenly about a fan girl or guy. It's because this person was so tired of watching the same thing happen every day; so on their birthday they made a wish to mess up the Naruto characters lives. And now... you get to see the results of when the Naruto characters meet... FANDOM.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, I got this idea not too far back when I became a bit paranoid about reading fanfiction and the characters that I was reading about were looking over my shoulder reading what I was reading (imagine how I acted when I was reading yaoi O.o). Anyway, luckily that had passed and now I'm writing a Fanfic about it. {PS: I'm not the greatest fan in the world just in case XD)_

_I have decided where Team 7 are going (somewhere in the world) but I have no idea where to put the others XP. If you know a place you would like a character from Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy or the Akatsuki please let me know also if you would like your Fanfic mentioned or like to be one of the characters the ninjas are watching let me know too._

_Enjoy reading! ^^ _

_L__-H_


	2. Where is Vancouver?

**Chapter 1 – Where is Vancouver?**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, come to think of it... when did he close his eyes? As this thought popped into his head, Naruto jumped up from the ground he was laying down to see he was in a world that was just... plain white.

"What? Where am I? Where are Kakakshi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto wondered out loud as he began to run forward only to realise the scenery wasn't changing. Naruto stopped panting and confused as hell.

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto." A voice spoke behind Naruto, the blond turned around quickly to face-

"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked confused as to why Sasuke's brother was there. 'Itachi' jumped in joy.

"Do I really look like Itachi? That's great! You don't know how long it took me to grow my hair as long as his and I kept poking my eye when placing the contacts on." The fake Itachi babbled, and continued to talk about never getting the lines on his, hers? It's? Face and that they wasted heaps of bandaids making the Akatsuki outfit. Naruto sweat dropped, who the hell is this wacko?

"Shut up! Who are you?" Naruto yelled making the fake Itachi stare at him then give him a smile that kinda seemed to fit Orochimaru (you know that pedo look?).

"Oops, sorry about that Naru-chan ("Naru-chan?"), but we can't talk much right now cause you have to go to Vancouver and discover a world far ahead than yours." Naruto was confused. Vancouver? Discover a world far ahead than mine? Was this person high?

"What? Where is Vancouver?" Naruto asked as a white light began to cloud his vision. Before he passed out again he heard the fake Itachi's voice again.

"You'll find out, bye-bye Naru-chan!"

-

Naruto jumped up again to find himself in front of a nice looking house, but it was a lot different than the ones you find in Konoha. Huh? Where am I now? Naruto thought.

"Bye you guys! See ya tomorrow!" Called a voice behind the blond ninja, turning he saw a girl with long brown hair that went just past her shoulders waving to two people as they walked away.

"Yeah, bye Miranda!" They called back and then continued their way down the street. The girl named Miranda walked forward and didn't seem to notice Naruto who was standing at the front of her house. Naruto opened his mouth to say something as she approached him until she walked right past him, no wait, let me re-phrase that... she walked right _through_ him. Naruto jumped, she walked though him like he wasn't there!

"Holy crap, I'm dead! No! I'm dead!" screamed Naruto as he began to run around in circles until he was pulled backwards as the girl walked into the house. What? It was then Naruto noticed a red string attached to his wrist that was connected to the girl. Naruto, curious, followed the girl knowing that there was nothing else to do in unfamiliar grounds.

"I'm home!" Miranda called out; in response a boy came through a door in the hallway eating a bag of chips and had a bored look on his face.

"Mum went to the shops and won't be back for awhile." The boy said and then returned back to the room he came from. Miranda rolled her eyes and then began to walk up the stairs that was in the middle of the house.

"Nice to see you too Ben." She muttered; Naruto followed her, mind swimming with thoughts as to why she can't see, hear or even feel him (not in a perverted way! ."). The girl walked into a room that had posters of... cartoon characters? But that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention; at a wall right above the girl's bed was a giant scroll of Team 7 and Iruka-sensei! Is this girl a stalker? She doesn't look like one... Naruto mused as he turned to face Miranda who sat at a desk and turned on a screen and it lit up flashing a few colours on to the screen. After a few minutes and some clicking noises the screen turned white.

"Urgh! Finally, I swear this old piece of junk gets slower every day." Miranda complained; Naruto walked closer to her gazing over her shoulder to look at what she was looking at. ? What's that? Naruto knew no one would tell him now so he continued to watch her click on a few links on the website. Finally she opened a file that had writing on it; she squealed and leaned forward to read. Naruto also moved closer to read the title.

"_Ramen Kisses?_" Naruto said out loud and began to read the story, unaware just yet that he was reading... yaoi.

_Muahahaha! Poor Naruto! XD_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, next Sasuke is sent to another part of the world. Just to let you know there are NO Naruto characters hooking up with the OCs in this story so you can sigh in relief now ^^. Yep, so I hope you continue reading this Fanfic as they will be introduce to yaoi, yuri, AUs, lemons and even cosplay!_

_~ L-H_


	3. M what?

**Chapter 2 – M-what?**

Sasuke scowled towards the blond, who he found out was named Regina blabbing her mouth out to what she was screaming for, her mobile thingy. Sasuke had very serious thoughts of killing himself for four reasons;

He was bounded towards a talkative mistake of a girl

He could not KILL said girl

He was stuck in a bright pink room which burnt his eyes

He failed to kill Itachi

When Sasuke woke up in a strange white world he notice Itachi smiling close by, without thinking Sasuke attacked him (it) only to be blinded with a white hearing high pitched screams.

"GAH! SASUKE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO ATTACK ME!! WAAAHH!!!!" Then... it was silence. Now Sasuke was stuck with an annoying girl by a red string which he couldn't bite off in a place called London. So he is planning to strangle himself.

"Hey I have to go; I want to read some smexy m-preg. I love you." M-what? And with that Regina hung up her pink cell phone (who saw that coming?) and picked up her, yes you guess.... wrong. Her _red_ laptop and started to type quickly. After a few minutes, the blond clapped her hands and crossed her legs as she got comfy on her hot pink bed (XD).

"Yes! Now to continue reading _"We are going to be fathers?"_ this must be the chapter Naruto tells Sasuke." Naruto tells Sasuke? Naruto tells me what? The Uchiha began to ponder if going near the girl was worth the answer of his questions, not only that but it will tell him what m-preg or whatever means. Sasuke slowly approached the girl and looked over should to read _"We are going to be fathers?"_

_INSIDE FANFIC:_

_Naruto sweated profoundly as he felt Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes bore holes into him._

"_Naruto just spit it out, what is going on?" Sasuke spoke, his deep heavenly voice filled with worry and frustration. Naruto looked up, scared as hell. He opened his mouth only to close it and then open it again._

"_Sasuke... do you... do you remember that time when we had... you know?" Sasuke only nodded, he remembered that. How could he not? It was the best time of his life; he thought it was also Naruto's too. Maybe he was wrong and now Naruto is regretting it?_

"_Well... A, a few days ago I found out I was... I was..." Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it. He could say it to Kakashi-sensei but not Sasuke._

"_Your what?" Sasuke asked getting impatient. Naruto gulped and mumbled something under his breath, but Sasuke couldn't hear him and told him to speak louder. Naruto mumble a little louder this time but not enough._

"_Usuratonkachi! Speak normally!"_

"_I SAID I'M PREGNANT!!" Naruto yell tears coming out-_

_OUT OF FANFIC:_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his back against the bright pink wall, his eyes as wide as basketballs, no maybe even LARGER! He... he... he got Naruto pregnant?! Naruto of all people and how was that even possible? Naruto is a guy... is he?

"Aww... Poor Naruto" Regina giggled as she leaned closer to the screen. Sasuke shivered from where he cowered.

Who the hell ARE these... these.... **MONSTERS?!?! **

_Now poor Sasuke, sorry about the OC, Regina, in this I just made her up while listening to 'Waka Laka' just now XD_

_Next victim Sakura Haruno and she faces... &%#$. Muahahaha!!!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm surprised that happened XD_

_~ L-H_


End file.
